marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry Hunter (Earth-616)
His personal curiosity on his next assignment also marked him as a hero. Seeking to get an interview with reclusive munitions manufacturer Lord Wotonby, Hunter snuck into the factory and learn that Wotonby was really a Nazi sympathizer who was building a massive tank to attack London. Using an airplane, Hunter blew up the tank, saving London and once more being hailed as a hero, earning a medal of bravery. Hunter next exposed a Nazi plot that saw the murder of an American actor in Britain and frame it on a British citizen named Reginald in order to sour relations between the US and the UK. Hunter exposed the leader as a man named Perry, Reginald's brother who also stood to gain the family fortune if his brother were incarcerated. Later, while investigating a series of cases of illness, Hunter tracked its source to the country, where Nazi agents were crop dusting vegetables with poisons. Hunter killed the Nazi agents with their own poison before reporting the story to the Affiliated Press. Hunter next was sent on assignment to Switzerland to investigate a series deaths involving German scientists who had fled the country after the outbreak of the war. There, he saved the life of a scientist who was outspoken against Hitler's regime and sent the spies attempting to kill him falling down the Swiss Alps to their deaths. When Reginald Whitney returned from Moscow with information on Nazi Germany that would be a boon to the war effort, Jerry was the only member of the press given a pass for an exclusive interview. Hunter was blindsided by rival reporter Will Jenks, who turned out to be Nazi Gestapo agent Wilhelm von Logor. Hunter foiled Logor's attempt to assassinate Whitney and got the interview he was assigned to take. Public sentiment soon be turned against Hunter thanks to Guy Stanford the editor of the Tattler newspaper, who accused Hunter of giving valuable information to the Nazis following the sinking of a British fleet that Hunter had previously reported about. In order to repair his damaged reputation to the people of London, Hunter sought out an even greater story. He soon discovered that the Nazis were attempting to eliminate the people of Britain with a slow acting poison gas. Rushing to the presses, Hunter had emergency fliers printed and personally saw them air dropped all over the UK, instructing people how to prepare a serum to protect themselves against the poison. Hunter was almost stopped by a Nazi plane, which Hunter caused to crash by wrecking its propeller. Checking the wreckage of the crash, he found the body of Guy Stafford, who was in reality a Nazi spy. Hunter's quick thinking in this emergency exonerated him in the eyes of the public, and he was once more considered a hero. In his last recorded appearance, Hunter prevented German agent Herr Horner from kidnapping Lord Danvers, Britain's largest publisher who published a vast amount of anti-Nazi material. Hunters subsequent activities during the remainder of the war are unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = Jerry Hunter is a professional reporter and a skilled fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Not counting the villain he created for the text story "Captain America Foils The Traitor's Revenge!" in Issue 3, Jerry Hunter holds the distinction of being the first character that Stan Lee helped to create for a comic book. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reporters